La famille Pirate
by Lisly
Summary: Depuis un ans, Will et Akinael vivent ensemble. Nul ne sait qui est réellement la jeune fille...Will sait juste qu'elle est arrivée en même temps qu'une attaque de pirates, et qu'elle porte leur marque. EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

**D : les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage **

Will referma l'étui contenant l'épée du futur Commodore Norrington et leva la tête vers les escaliers. Elle était là, tel un rayon de soleil dans la tempête, une étoile dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elle descendit les escaliers avec grâce.

– Akinael, ma fille arrive-t-elle ?

– Oui gouverneur Suan, dans un instant.

Sa voix était aussi douce que le miel. Elle se dirigea vers Will, le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la confidente d'Elisabeth Suan, elle n'avait presque plus le temps de le voir.

– Will !

Elisabeth se figea, comme à son habitude, Akinael se tenait aux côtés du jeune homme. Wil était aux anges, il avait en sa présence deux déesses, l'une brune au teint des îles, l'autre blonde à la peau aussi blanche que les nuages. Il savait la jalousie qu'Elisabeth éprouvait envers Akinael. En tant que fille de gouverneur, Elisabeth ne pouvais pas se permettre de se promener en compagnie d'un simple forgeron, mais une fille aux origines douteuses pouvais.

Akinael avait été retrouvée par Will à demi noyée, après qu'une bande de pirates aient essayé de piller sans succès Fort Royal il y avait deux ans. Le jeune homme l'avait recueillit et l'avait aidée à rentrer au service du gouverneur. Les jeunes femmes s'entendaient très bien, Akinael était la confidente, la personne la plus proche d'Elisabeth. Il n'y avait qu'un sujet qu'elles évitaient d'aborder par peur de se fâcher : Will.

Elisabeth descendit d'un air digne les escaliers et porta la main au médaillon qu'elle portait. Akinael le remarqua, La chaîne et la pièce qui y était suspendue lui semblaient bien familières, mais elle pouvait se tromper, elle ne l'avait qu'entrevue en l'habillant précédemment.

– J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit, au jour de notre première rencontre. Vous vous souvenez ?

– Comment l'oublier Miss Suan ?

– Akinael, interrompit le gouverneur, vous venez avec nous ?

– Avec votre permission et celle de voter fille... J'avais dans l'intention de descendre à Port Royal faire quelques commissions, comme Will y retourne, nous pourrions faire la route ensemble.

– Naturellement, imposa le Gouverneur à sa fille.

§ §

§

Akinael leva la tête vers le ciel : il lui semblait tout à coup que le vent avait changé. Ils arrivaient au Fort baigné d'une agitation inhabituelle, des gardes allaient et venait en tout sens, arme au poing. Will arrêta l'un d'eux, lui demandant des explications.

– Il y a un pirate qui vient de s'évader, Jack Sparow. Il a violenté Miss Suan.

Will et Akinael se regardèrent et partirent en courrant vers la forge.

– Je vais me changer, je te rejoins à l'intérieur après.

Tandis que Will entra, la jeune fille continua plus loin, fit le tour de la forge par une petite ruelle et ouvrit une porte en face de la porte arrière de la forge. C'était là que logeait le jeune homme. Elle sortit quelques affaires de l'armoire pour se changer. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle emprunte ses affaires car il n'est pas facile de combattre à l'épée en jupons.

La jeune femme repensait au moment où ils avaient parlé au garde, elle avat prié pour ne pas entendre ce nom. Jack Sparow... Le Moineau... Il fallait qu'il réapparaisse maintenant alors que tout allait fonctionner. Il avait fait voler en éclat trois ans, trois ans de galère, de mensonges pour rien...

Elle entendit dans bruits d'épées venant de la forge. Cet abruti de pirate avait dut s'y cacher. Elle mit en vitesse les boutons de manche de la chemise et se rua dans la forge.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, le pirate était en train de menacer Will avec son pistolet tandis que des coups étaient frappés à la porte avant.

– Pousse-toi de là.

– Non !

– Cette balle ne t'était pas destinée

– Will !

Akinael se mit entre les deux hommes

– Ne te mêle pas de ça, dirent en même temps les deux hommes.

Elle mit sa main sur le torse de Will et regarda le pirate. Il était abasourdit, les yeux fixés sur le bras droit de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle avait mis sa main sur le jeune homme le bouton de la manche, mit rapidement, s'était détaché et découvrait à présent tout son avant bras. Elle s'en rendit compte et le baissa. Le pirate la fixa et tomba sous le coup de bouteille de Mr Brown.

Les gardes défoncèrent la porte et arrêtèrent Sparow mit à terre par un citoyen qui avait fait son devoir.

Mr Brown repartit se coucher, laissant " les petits " s'occuper de ranger la forge. Akinael pris un chiffon, le mouilla et s'occupa d'abord de la tête de son ami, elle lui nettoya son visage en silence, essayant de voir s'il ne s'était pas coupé ou cogné. Will saisit sa main et planta son regard dans les yeux noirs d'Akinael.

– Que me caches-tu ? pourquoi ? on n'avait aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Je veux savoir, s'il te plait, 'Nael.

– Tu n'est pas prêt. Tu ne le supporterais pas.

– Ma chérie, j'ai supportée ton absence pendants des mois parce que Elisabeth a bien compris que nous nous aimions, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de pire ?

– Savoir, que la personne que tu aime est ce que tu déteste le plus...

– Que veux-tu dire ? Si c'est de la marque que tu parles je l'ai déjà vu lorsque tu dormais.

Elle ne répondit rien.

– Akinael... Je veux juste comprendre.

– Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre... Tu ne sais rien de moi !... de ce que j'ai fait !... qui j'étais, s'emporta-elle.

– Mais je sais qui tu es...

A ses mots, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille, pris son visage ravagé pas les larmes dans ses main et l'embrassa. Elle retrouva son calme sou la douceurs de ses baisers.

– Je suis désolée... je me suis emportée...

Il la regarda avec insistance. Ce regard... C'était toujours celui-la qu'il prenait lorsqu'elle cachait certaines choses.

– Tu te rappelles, l'année dernière, mon arrivée...? ces pirates qui avaient attaqué Port Royal ?

– Ces pirates d'opérette ? Ils n'avaient même pas touché aux vivres !

– Ils n'ont pas touché au Port grâce à cette chère Elisabeth.

Akinael avait sourit quand Will c'était moqué des pirates. Elle pris une profonde inspiration. Ce qui allait suivre lui coûterait peut-être beaucoup.

– Ils sont appellé les pirates du Soleil. Tu connais ?

– Non je ne crois pas

– Le Dauphin ?

– Oui ; s'enthousiasma le jeune homme. C'est un pirate très célèbre. Une très fine lame, mais jamais un mort. Personne n'a jamais vu son visage. Avec sa bande ils ne touchent qu'aux vivres, et encore ils ne prennent pas tout. C'est le pirate le plus intègre et honnète, si je puis dire.

La jeune fille avait le sourire aux lèvre. Will faisait l'éloge d'un pirate, et pas n'importe lequel.

– Le Dauphin, continua-t-elle, est le capitaine du navire le Soleil, d'où le nom des pirates. C'est... le navire de ma famille...


	2. Chapter 2

**D : les personnages du film ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage **

Chap 2

Akinael était retournée à la demeure du Gouverneur. Elizabeth était allongée, une bonne s'occupait de sa couche, lui parlant de sa journée éprouvante tandis qu'Akinael préparait son lit. Elles dormaient toujours ensemble, au grand dam du Gouverneur, car il leur arrivait de parler des nuits entières.

­– Le Commodore est un homme bien que toute femme rêverait d'épouser, dit Elizabeth en se replongeant dans son livre

– Mais ce Will Turner…

Akinael se retourna

– …lui aussi est un homme bien !

– Là c'est plus que déplacé, répliquèrent la Miss et Akinael.

La jeune bonne se retira en s'excusant. Les deux autres femmes se toisèrent et finirent par rire. Elizabeth machinalement porta sa main à son médaillon.

– D'où vient-il ? demanda sa compagne.

Elizabeth hésita, il s'agissait d'un de ses souvenirs qu'elle avait de Will. Akinael examina attentivement la médaille. Elle supposait qu'Elizabeth ignorait sa véritable valeur. La flamme de la lampe vacilla, puis s'éteint. Seule Akinael savait pourquoi, le vent, l'air glacé : un bateau maudit arrivait.

– Que ce passe-t-il ? lui demanda Elizabeth

– On va avoir de la visite.

Les pirates avaient forcés la grille. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent pour empêcher le majordome d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils se figèrent.

– Attrapez-les !

– On se sépare, glissa la jeune fille à la Miss.

Akinael se rua dans la salle d'arme pour attraper une épée. Un pirate entra après elle d'un pas lent.

– Coucou ma chérie !

Elle se retourna d'un bond : il n'y avait qu'un pirate pour oser l'appeler de ce nom, avec ce ton si mielleux.

– Alex ! Espèce de vieux chien galeux, d'immonde marin d'eau douce, qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

– Mais je suis là pour toi mon oiseau des îles, ma caille argentée.

La jeune femme eut un recul de dégoût.

– Non t'es là comme tous les pirates de Barbossa, pour le dernier médaillon et l'héritier de Bill le Bottier. Et même si t'étais là pour moi comme tu le dis c'est pour t'emparer de mon butin.

– Tu me fend le cœur, ma puce. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Elle se mit en garde. Le jeune homme claqua des doigts et d'autres pirates apparurent. Il se mit à rire en tournant autour de la jeune femme comme un vautour.

– Tu pense vraiment ma chérie que je vais t'affronter seule ? Ta réputation à fait le tour des Caraïbes. Tu es la honte de notre métier ! Piller des villes sans les brûler ce n'est pas du travail de pirate !

– Je n'ai pas voulu naître comme cela. Je n'ai pas pu m'adapter à la piraterie alors j'ai adapté la piraterie à moi, rétorqua Akinael. Maintenant bats-toi !

– Je veux pas risquer de te blesser.

Les autres pirates se mirent à rire. Il les fit taire, ne supportant pas qu'ils se moquent de lui.

– Tu vas venir ou tu vas mourir, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

– Je demande les pourparlers.

– 'Nael, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée, rejoignant Elizabeth qui avait fait comme elle. Elle avait eut raison de lui apprendre le code le la piraterie.

§ §

§

Will aperçu les deux jeunes filles.

– Akinael ! Elizabeth !

La jeune fille brune lui fit signe qu'elles n'étaient pas en danger. Elle eut ensuite un visage de stupeur en voyant l'un des pirates de Barbossa.

§ §

§

Les deux jeunes femmes furent conduites au Black Pearl. La silhouette sombre du navire se détachait sur le ciel argenté recouvert de nuages. Les nuages, toujours les nuages, pour une fois Akinael était heureuse de revoir ce foutu rafiot et son brouillard épais.

Elizabeth tenta de prendre la parole. Le pirate leva la main. Akinael bloqua son bras.

– On ne touche pas ceux qui sont sous la protection des pourparlers.

– Désolée 'Nael. Je ne t'avais pas vue et je n'avais pas compris qu'elle était avec toi.

– Tu ne sais pas grand chose visiblement, rétorqua Barbossa. Salut 'Nael, comment va ?

– Capitaine Barbossa, interrompit Elizabeth, je suis venue négocier la cessation des hostilités contre Port Royal.

Il répondit négativement à sa requête. Elle les fit donc chanter grâce au médaillon. Ils acceptèrent. Elizabeth se présenta sous le nom de Turner. Akinael sursauta, cette folle ne savait pas quelle erreur elle faisait. Akinael demanda pour sa part à rester avec son amie. Barbossa acquiesça à leur requête, fit taire les canons et lever l'ancre. Elizabeth contesta, elle devait être ramenée à terre. Le capitaine lui rétorqua que contrairement à Akinael, elle n'était pas pirate et que donc le Code ne s'appliquait pas à elle.

– Bienvenue à bord du Black Pearl, Mesdemoiselles.

§ §

§

Le soleil s'était levé sur Port Royal, a moitié détruite. Will s'éveilla avec un gros mal de tête. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le Commodore et le Gouverneur.

– Ils ont emmené Elizabeth et Akinael. Il faut faire quelque chose. On doit les sauver.

Un des gardes annonça que Jack Sparrow avait mentionné le navire pirate. Will proposa des négociations. Norrington se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

– Ne pensez pas que vous êtes le seul à vous soucier des ces jeunes femmes.

Fou de rage, Will se rendit à la prison, pour négocier avec le pirate. Jack, étonné de le revoir, lui demanda pourquoi il souhaitait se lancer à la poursuite du Black Pearl.

– Ils ont enlevé Miss Swann...

– Et toi tu préfère te lancer à son secours en me demandant de l'aide alors que tu connais déjà un pirate, se moqua Jack. A moins que la jeune fille de ce matin ne t'ai même pas confié son secret.

Le pirate regarda Will. Décidément ce jeune homme lui semblait bien familier.

– Si vous m'aviez laisser finir vous sauriez qu'Akinael à aussi été enlevée.

Jack se leva d'un bond. C'était bien ça, Akinael, la pirate du Soleil. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point pour ne pas avoir compris.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sparrow.

§ §

§

Après la présentation de Will, la réquisition de l'Intercepteur, et une petite conversation sur ce que peut ou ne peut pas faire un homme, Will et Jack mirent les voiles vers Tortuga.

– Jack, vous savez qui est Akinael n'est-ce pas, demanda Will une fois sur l'île.

Le pirate se renfrogna. Oui il le savait, ou du moins pensait le savoir mais ce n'était pas à lui de révéler à Will le passé de sa bien-aimée.

Après avoir réveillé Gibbs, les trois hommes se rendirent dans l'une des innombrables tavernes du port. Jack expliqua la situation au nouveau venu.

– Il me faut un équipage et si tu peux celui du Soleil.

– Du Soleil, s'étouffa Gibbs. T'es fou ! On a aucune chance de les voir.

– Barbossa a bien emprunté leur navire il y a peu, demanda Jack. Alors ils seront d'accord pour le récupérer avant le retour de leur capitaine.

– Le retour de leur capitaine, s'étonna Gibbs. Le Dauphin ? T'as de la chance qu'il ne soit pas là alors. Tu ne sais pas qui c'est.

– Parce que tu sais peut être ? Bien, dit le capitaine après la réponse négative, de toute façon il faudra négocier.

Will se retourna une seconde fois. Après avoir parlé de monnaie d'échange, le pirate parlait du Dauphin et de négociation.

– Il faut s'en méfier, se dit-il.

§ §

§

– Comment ce fait-il que tout le monde te connaisse à bord de ce foutu rafiot ?

– Tout d'abord Elizabeth, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel bateau mais du Black Pearl, qui fut anciennement le navire de Jack Sparrow. Ensuite je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je suis venue en même temps qu'une bande de pirates... Parce que j'en suis une...

Elizabeth était interloquée. Cette amie de trois ans était un pirate, un voleur, un meurtrier... Akinael lui confia qu'elle n'avais jamais tué et qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire. Son amie lui rétorqua qu'un pirate ne pouvait être quelqu'un de bon.

– Parce que tu me juge mauvaise en sachant maintenant ce dont tu te doutes depuis toujours ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle s'en doutait, il était vrai ; mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'Akinael n'était pas méchante... Juste différente.

– Comment c'est arrivé, demanda Elizabeth.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Comment es- tu devenue pirate ?

C'était la dernière question à laquelle Akinael s'attendait, les raisons de sa vie de fugitive. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment choisie mais la fille de deux pirates ne pouvait que mal tourner d'après la justice

– Je suis née à Tortuga, avoua la pirate, et comme il n'y a pas de justice là-bas, j'ai été élevée par ma mère parmi les catins et les forbans. Sa vie de capitaine continuant, elle m'a emmenée très jeune sur son bateau.

– Et ton père, tu sais qui c'est, ou bien ?...

Akinael se renfrogna. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais avoué mais les ressemblances était si flagrantes. Deux pirates entrèrent, portant deux robes richement décorés.

– Le Capitaine souhaiterait dîner en votre présence Mesdemoiselles.

– Eh bien, répondit Elizabeth, dites à votre Capitaine que...

– ... nous acceptons son invitation, continua Akinael.

Ils s'éloignèrent, la jeune métisse les suivit afin de bloquer la porte après leur sortie. Son amie s'emporta, elle n'avait aucune envie de manger ne compagnie de Barbossa. La pirate la calma rapidement

– Votre Seigneurie préfère peut-être dîner nue en compagnie de l'équipage ?

§ §

§

Gibbs avait enfin trouvé un équipage, dont une bonne partie celui du Soleil, comme prévu. Jack passa en revue ses troupes. Il s'arrêta devant les deux derniers marins.

– Anna-Maria ! J'ai appris que vous étiez fait volé le Soleil ?

La femme leva la main, que son camarade retint.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de le frapper, il comprendra plus tard son erreur

– De quoi tu parles moussaillon ?...

Le moussaillon en question était un jeune garçon solide bien plus grand que Sparrow. Ce qui frappa surtout Will, c'était la ressemblance effrayante entre les deux hommes.

– Tu ne dit pas bonjour à ton fils, Jack ?

Sparrow grimaça, il s'en doutait depuis qu'il était revenu et qu'un imbécile l'avait appelé Sebastian. Cela avait été d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il entendait parler du Soleil et du Dauphin.

– Il est où votre Capitaine, j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette fine lame.

– Tu ne diras pas cela lorsqu'elle te sera passée au travers du corps, rétorqua Sebastian. Enfin, il est en mission.

– Bon on y va maintenant, Elizabeth et Akinael ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement.

L'équipage après quelques négociations monta à bord du bateau. Will, seul non-pirate à bord tentait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

– Tu es le fils de Bill c'est ça !

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire.

Sebastian n'insista pas, il ne savait pas ce que lui avait dit Akinael à ce sujet. Will savait qu'elle était pirate, c'était un bon début mais il n'était pas près pour tout. Même elle ne le savait pas.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu

Lis'


End file.
